The invention relates to an apparatus at a spinning room machine, especially a flat card, roller card, cleaner or the like, for processing, especially grinding and/or sharpening, a fibre processing clothing drawn onto a roller, especially a sawtooth all-steel clothing.
In the textile machine sector, especially in the case of flat cards and roller cards, the clothings with which the individual rollers, for example the cylinder or doffer, are equipped have to be ground or re-sharpened at regular intervals. This procedure is necessary because the clothings are subject to considerable wear during carding, and the result of carding is adversely affected by blunt clothings. Clothings can, as a rule, be re-sharpened a number of times, after which they have to be replaced. Special devices exist for the grinding procedure, which usually consist of a traversing device having a grinding head, an electric motor as the drive for the device, a control device with operating elements, and a transport carriage. In addition, the flat card or roller card control system usually has specific service programs for these grinding procedures. For the purpose, it is basically necessary to by-pass safety interlocks that are imperative in normal production and to rotate the rollers to be ground at, for example, other pre-determined speeds of rotation. In some cases, the directions of rotation also have to be changed. As a result of the fact that the grinding devices require their own separate control system, they are relatively expensive.
A processing arrangement may be movable along a track, wherein the spinning room machine has an electronic control and regulation device together with a drive control, which is used for controlling the speed of rotation of the processing arrangement. In the case of a known apparatus (DD 240 569 A1), a drive system for flat cards or roller cards is provided with at least one speed-controlled three-phase current motor, with which there is associated a speed control device. The speed of rotation of each three-phase current motor can be controlled using a frequency converter. Associated with each of the two frequency converters is a separate microcomputer (MR 1 and MR 2). Each frequency converter can be controlled, via a D/A converter, by a microcomputer, in the RAM memory of which there are stored speed control program blocks for all-steel clothing grinding procedures. The two microcomputers operate according to the master/slave principle, that is to say they are dependent on one another and their various tasks are divided up amongst them. Data exchange between the microcomputers is carried out via coupling amplifiers and a coupling bus. The speed control program blocks for all-steel clothing grinding procedures serve exclusively for the purpose of controlling the speed of the three-phase current motors. A disadvantage, amongst others, in the case of that apparatus is that modifying the grinding procedure is not possible, as can be necessary, for example, in the event of changes in loading. In addition, the equipment outlay is considerable as a result of the fact that two microcomputers are required.
It is an aim of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the kind mentioned at the beginning that avoids or mitigates the mentioned disadvantages and that especially is capable of controlling and/or regulating all functions of or for the processing arrangement using means that are simple in terms of equipment.